stargaterenaissancefandomcom-20200213-history
Igai
Known as an Egyptian deity in charge of the Oasis, Igai is a minor goa'uld who has never had much power in his life. History Unknown to most of the company goa'uld Igai is a goa'uld from obscure origins to the points alleged to have been one of Queen Nut's sons, abandoned on Earth after her maturation by her mother eager to explore the galaxy for her mapping . With a small following of human slaves, he used a cache of weapons to create his own warrior elite, though he did not do jaffa. Having set up his base of operations within the oasis of Dakhla, he expanded his influence on the nearby Kharga oasis, forging an alliance with another goa'uld called Nebtu. For almost a hundred years, the alliance between the two goa'uld created a small, flourishing and wealthy kingdom that attracted the attention of goa'uld far more powerful. One of these called Amun, managed to defeat the warriors sent by Igai and take captive goa'uld Nebtu. The latter betraying Igai, revealed to Amun himself, the position of the last forces of the former ally in exchange for a planet to be governed personally. Defeated heavily, Igai was taken prisoner and brought before Ra for the final judgment. Condemned to oblivion, Igai was led into one of the Supreme System planets Lord Ra to be extracted from his host, but during the voyage a mutiny allowed the goa'uld to take control of the ha'tak and flee to a smaller planet and off the goa'uld map. For over 1000 years, Igai remained hidden by ruling a minor planet whose population was close to the Bronze Age, being accidentally tracked down by one of Ra's subordinates, when the population of the planet rose after a decade of armed confrontation. Aware that Khnum knew his identity and that the riots had been organized by the latter, he obtained refuge and protection and the promise of being able to return to the planet a future. Unexpectedly, Ra's death offered Khnume to Igai himself, the possibility of making claims on the former territories of the Supreme System Lord. Despite the looting by Heru'ur and Apophis, Igai was finally summoned when the news of the recent conquest of the planet Khet and the request to find a nomarca for his control came. Abandoned the idea of regaining its ancient planet, Igai took control of the planet Khet becoming the designated nomarch. Stargate Renaissance The rebellion of the servants For decades, the nomarchs at the service of Khnum continued to accumulate resources, armies and above all conspire against each other until one of them secretly succeeded in deploying most of the nomarch's against System Lord Khnum. Only a very few underlords remained loyal to the System Lord, the latter occupied by matters external to his rule, he did not realize the threat until rebellions broke out on the Tanis, Khet and Pelusium planets. Having come to the notice of the open rebellion of the single Nomarch's, the System Lord ordered the fleet to hit the individual nomarch's rebels and their possessions. Upon arrival in the orbit of the planet Tanis, the heart of the rebellion, Khnum and his army discovered that most of the nomarch's had rebelled, eager for power and eager to take the life of System Lord. The first battle saw the System Lord fleet defeated and forced to back down on safer positions. Continued raids by the allied forces of the various nomarchs, progressively weakened the armies of Khnum, who nonetheless retained full control of what remained of his empire. Strangely, neither the other goa'uld, nor other forces in the galaxy seemed to be interested in this internal struggle. In the following year, of the allied forces of Khnum, there remained only the nomadic planet Feovaiu, Gezegen and Canopus, the only ones still to oppose the increasingly ferocious attacks brought by the nomarch's rebels. But even this faction began to creak. The rivalries between the nomarch's and in particular between Kara and, Hehet, brought a moment of breath to the faction led by the System Lord, now terrified by the idea not only of losing his rank, but the same life. With skilful diplomacy, Khnum convinced many of the nomarch's rebels, to abandon the hostilities and to stand again on his side in exchange for new privileges. Maitreya, Serapis and Dedwen left the front and became neutral but in fact loyal to the System Lord again. With an enemy deprived of a considerable part of the forces, the balances temporarily changed. Aware of not being able to sustain a conflict that was bleeding for a long time, Khnum attracted the remaining rebel goa'uld within an uninhabited solar system with the rest of his fleet, but without the help of the nomarchs considered traitors of both sides . In the final battle, the System Lord's fleet finally managed to bend the enemy forces. After capturing the nomarch's: Shezmu, Mandulis, Atut, Hehet, Khemu, Kara, Yahweh, Tjesuher, Viracocha, and Igai, he had them publicly executed in the main square of the city of Akhmenu. But aware of the loss of so many excellent governors, he resurrected them one after the other, conditioning however their loyalty, and making sure that a rebellion could never happen again. Personality Arrogant in his resurrected years, Igai feared little and did his best to work problems to his advantage.A tall, muscled bald man, Igai was considered handsome by many, wearing long dark robes embroidered with silvery images of scarabs, and wore a dark tunic at his waist to match. Igai wore two leather wristbands and a necklace at all times with a serpent gold ring Category:Goa'uld Category:Underlords Category:Khnum Underlords